¿Gracias a mi capricho te conoci?
by Haruhi-nya
Summary: KazemaruxOC leve MinaxAkira y otras parejas yaoi
1. Ek fin de una vida y el inicio de otra

**Hola!**

**Este es mi primer fic yaoi ñ.ñ ... bueno no el primero de los primeros xD si no que el que he continuado...**

**Es una mezcla de Inazuma eleven y Dance in the vampire bund, el protagonista es un OC .**

**Sin mas aqui dejo el primer capitulo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven ni los de Dance in the vampire bund no me pertenece si no que a Leve****l****-****5, ya que si fuera mio *¬* , habria MUCHO yaoi!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1: El fin de una vida y el inicio de otra<strong>

Un hilillo de sangre se escurre entre los rosados y delicados labios de un rubio el cual miraba a la nada con sus hermosos ojos platinados , su larga cabellera caía en sus hombros cubriendo parte de su rostro, sosteniendo en sus brazos el cuerpo de un hombre mitad animal que yacía muerto.

- mi señor... - una pelinegra con un elegante terno se hallaba arrodilla detrás de él en forma de respeto

- que ocurre Veratus? - voltea a verle

- que es lo que piensa hacer mi rey... - calla mirándole con angustia - usted desea ser humano por lo menos un corto tiempo demo...

- quieres saber si planeo poner en marcha mi deseo? - viéndole con una sonrisa - así es Veratus, aunque tenga que hacer aquella locura...

- demo! Mina-sama no se lo permitirá y entonces ella...!

- ella no podrá hacer nada... - mira al cielo y sierra sus ojos - Mina será coronada como la nueva reina ... se que ella podrá hacerlo

...

* * *

><p>- muy bien alumnos... -frente a todo el salón - hoy ingresara un nuevo alumno a nuestro salón - hace una señal y un chico rubio de unos 12 años entra ganándose todas las miradas - preséntate por favor...<p>

- hai - se gira para quedar frente a todos - Mi nombre es Ioan Stoica , o solo Ion... tengo 12 años , vengo de Rumania , espero que nos llevemos bien - su vista se cruza con la marrón de un chico pelilargo y el rubio le sonríe haciendo que el otro se sonrojara levemente, el cabello rubio era corto atrás y largísimo adelante, por lo cual sonríe inclinar un poco cabeza a un lado hizo que la parte larga se moviera graciosamente aumentando su sonrojo

- te sentaras en aquel puesto junto a la ventana - el chico se dirige al lugar indicado y se sienta en silencio

* * *

><p>Fin clases.-<p>

- nee nee Stoica-Kun - varias chicas lo rodean - tienes novia?

- ie... - guardando sus cosas sin prestarles demasiada atención

- que chicas le gustan?

- quiere tener una cita con migo?

- quieres ser mi novio?

Todas las chicas empiezan a discutir sin percatarse que el rubio salía de la sala ante las miradas de los chicos que les caía una gotita de sudor por el espectáculo de las chicas

- eres muy popular - el rubio apenas sierra la puerta tras de si levanta su rostro para quedar de frente a un chico un poco mas alto que el, piel blanca no pálida, ojos marrones uno de ellos siendo tapado por el flequillo de su larga cabellera turquesa la cual llevaba tomada en una coleta alta. Sus miradas se cruzan haciendo que el rubio desviara su vista a un lado un poco sonrojado

- supongo...

- mmm... - mirándole curioso - nee, soy Kazemaru Ichirouta, es un gusto conocerte Ion-san... puedo decirte así cierto?

- hai - sonriendo - nee , por que no te has ido a tu casa aun, escuche que estabas en el club de futbol demo supongo que su entrenamiento ya termino...

- pues...- viendo a un lado - quería conocerte... - sonrojado

- eh? - viéndole con un lindo sonrojo

- quieres que te muestre la ciudad - cambia el tema

- emmm... - una gotita aparece tras su cabeza - claro U^^

- pues andando Un.n

* * *

><p>Dos chicos caminaban por las ya oscuras calles de ciudad Inazuma hablando de las cosas k les gustaban, sus pasatiempos y demás cosas.<p>

- ese puesto de ramen de ahí es de nuestro primer entrenador, el entrenador Hibiki

- hoo - viendo curioso el lugar. Repentinamente la puerta del local se abre y salen 3 chicos con su mismo uniforme

- are? - un chico castaño con una banda en la cabeza ve curioso al rubio y luego fija su vista en el pelilargo - ola Kazemaru! creí k estarías ya en tu casa... - el nombrado ríe nerviosamente - ola , eres amigo de Kazemaru?

- etto... se puede decir que si - con cierta inseguridad en la voz

- llevas puesto el uniforme de Raimon, pero nunca te había visto antes por aquí, ¿ eres de nuevo ingreso? - un chico a rastras y unos googles azules se para junto a el

- hai... - baja su rostro algo tímido

- hoy ingreso a mi salón , es nuevo en el país y le estaba mostrando la ciudad, viene de Rumania

- Rumania? sugoi!

Haci mientras el rubio era acosado por el castaño, todos caminaron con lentitud a casa del pelizul, sin notar la notable cara de aburrimiento del nuevo a la platica sobre futbol que tenia el "molesto" castaño.


	2. El inicio de la verdad

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven o los de Dance in the vampire bund no me pertenecen si no que a sus respectivos dueño.**

**Haruhi: ohayou! tal como dice en el Disclaimer, este fic esta centrado en ciudad Inazuma y tendrá relación con la serie de Dance in the vampire bund, por si alguien no se había percatado de aquello ~~maple~~**

**Inner: ojala y les guste el capitulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2<strong>

El tiempo paso rápidamente, ambos chicos se volvieron muy cercanos y el rubio se gano la amistad de los del club de futbol y los de atletismos, con excepción de Ryou Miyasaka, el cual siempre que lo veía le daba una mirada de querer asesinarlo.

Todo era normal hasta que un día, una extraña información se dio a conocer en televisión...

* * *

><p>En la habitación de una hermosa casa se encontraban dos chicos recordando las cosas que habían echo desde que se conocieron sentados en la cama frente a un televisor.<p>

- hoy se cumple un año desde que te conocí Kazemaru-sempai

- tienes razón Ion - viendo un calendario

- es increíble como pasa el tiempo ^^

- si... aún recuerdo cuando llegaste al salón y todas las chicas quedaron embobadas por ti - el rubio se sonroja - eras tan tímido e inseguro - tono burlón

- y-yurusai! / " si supieras que yo actuaba así por que me enamore perdidamente de ti "

- nee Ion! ¿ estas bien? - viéndole extrañado

- n-no es nada... - prendiendo la televion.

*"El incidente tuvo lugar en un barrio tranquilo. Sin el menor aviso"*

- eh?

- que clase de programa es ese? - el rubio se encoje de hombros

*"Hablo en serio, en verdad le dije que se detuviera. ¡pero el se acerco a mi repentinamente! y yo pensaba ... ¡maldición me va a violar! como ustedes saben, a habido un importante números de personas que han muerto recientemente. Así que en ese momento pensé... ¡Demonios me esta mordiendo! Y entonces creo que quede inconciente...*"

- e oído sobre esas muertes... dicen que los cuerpos le han succionado la sangre

- eeee? - agarrando una almohada - Kazemaru-sempai, lo dice en serio?

- a si es... dicen que el atacante es un vampiro - ambos voltean a ver denuedo el aparato

*"!¿realmente existen los vampiros en Japón del siglo 21? ¿ es un vampiro el culpable de los casos de asesinatos en serie de Suginami? ¡El legendario monstruo se a expuesto a través de diversos medios de comunicación? ¡ La balanza de la diosa mide su verdad esta noche!"*

Aquel programa comenzó y ambos chicos se quedaron viéndolo por curiosidad.-

* * *

><p>- que... fue todo eso? - el pelilargo miraba el televisor entre sorprendido y asustado<p>

- ... "*Soy Mina Tepes, hija de Ryuu, descendiente de Vlad y la gobernante legitima de todos los vampiros*" " por que siento como si ya hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras?"

Flash back.-

" - Soy - Tepes , Hijo de Ryuu, descendiente de Vlad y el gobernante legitimo de los vampiro, su soberano - un chico rubio de larga cabellera parado frente a una gran multitud , los veía con una sonrisa orgullosa y fría junto a una chica rubia de ojos carmesí de un gran parecido a aquel chico, la cual le observaba con una sonrisa - quien ose desobedecer mis ordenes o traicionarme, será condenado a morir en mis manos "

Fin flash back.-

- "*Somos los descendientes de la oscuridad, la cortina de la noche, escondidos bajo las sombras de la historia pero ya no...*" "esas palabras..."

Flash back.-

- "*escúchame bien onne-chan - fijando su vista en la luna - Somos los descendientes de la oscuridad, la cortina de la noche... escocidos bajo las sombras de la historia y es por eso que no somos aceptados e ignorados por aquellos que habitan en el día, pero eso tendrá que acabar*"

Fin flash back.-

- Ion, estas... bien? - viendo preocupado al rubio el cual se sostenía la cabeza con expresión de dolor

- "*Tokio fue reclamada como tierra cero. Aquel Bund distante es donde el reino de nuestros desendientes,el vampire Bund se formara*" Vampire Bund... - susurra

- Ioan! - lo toma de los hombros tratando que reaccione

- "*Ahora, bailemos*" " por que? ... tengo la sensación de que aquello venia dirigido hacia mi... ¿que me ocurre?¿que son esos recuerdos?" - se desmaya

- I-Ioan? - lo sostiene y lo recuesta en la cama - hey, Ion puedes oírme? despierta onegai... Ioan!

* * *

><p>- waa supieron lo de aquel programa?<p>

- te refieres a la revelación de los "vampiros"?

- hai! crees que todo eso sea verdad?

- realmente... no se que pensar

- hooo esa tal reina de los vampiros da miedo

- si, es espeluznante

Cerca de ellos un peliazul se hallaba apoyado en la pared mirando con preocupación a un rubio sentado en su pupitre. El rubio parecía muy confundido y pensativo, lo cual preocupaba al peliazul.

- Ion... realmente estas bien?

- si, no es nada Kazemaru-sempai - sonríe

- demo... que hay con el desmayo de anoche?

- no pasa nada, solo es cansancio...

- también estas actuando raro - el rubio se le queda viendo sin entender - desde lo que ocurrió en ese programa pareciera que algo te esta perturbando, te vez preocupado y perturbado...

- yo ... - niega con la cabeza y se levanta - no es nada, enserio ... - sale corriendo del lugar

- Ion...

* * *

><p>Ion llego a la azotea en la cual se dejo caer y pequeños lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.<p>

-por que estoy llorando? - tomando su rostro entre sus manos - Kazemaru tiene razón estoy raro últimamente...

- realmente no lo recuerdas? - una voz detrás de el lo hace voltearse

- tu? - abriendo sorprendido sus ojos

- cuanto tiempo sin verte Ioan - sonriendo con tristeza

- disculpa pero... yo no la conozco mas que por las noticias, Mina-Hime... - la chica hace una mueca de disgusto

- no lo recuerdas... - una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla

- que se supone que debería recordad? - viéndole extrañado

- tu pasado... lo que realmente eres... quien realmente eres...

- no le entiendo...

- dime una cosa , tienes padres? recuerdas tu infancia? - el chico baja la vista con angustia - dime... eres feliz ahora?

- ... - le mira algo extrañado por la pregunta - hai... - el recuerdo de cierto peliazul pasa por su mente haciéndole sonrojar - si, soy feliz... tengo buenos amigos con los que e tenido aventuras y experiencias inolvidables y además... me enamore aunque no creo serle correspondido - sonríe tristemente

- ya veo... - sonríe amargamente - bueno, no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí así que... - retrocede - olvida todo lo que te dije y has como si nunca me hubieras visto - algunas lagrimas caen al suelo

- por que ... lloras?

- no, no estoy llorando - haciéndose la ofendida - es solo que la luz me molesta ya sabes, soy vampiro y el sol muy brillante...

- ... - se queda petrificado- "esas palabras"

Flash back.-

- nee onni-Chan donde estas? - caminando por un oscuro bosque - onni-Chan? - el viento hace que los árbol se mecían haciendo extraños sonidos y asustando a la niña de 5 años

- Mina?

- Onni-Chan? - sollozando busca al portador de la voz

- Mina! - un niño rubio muy parecido a ella sale de entre los árboles – por fin te encuentro... te e estado buscando!

- onni-Chan! - le abraza mientras llora

- estas llorando? - viéndole burlonamente

- no, no estoy llorando! es solo que la luz me molesta ya sabes, soy vampiro y el sol muy brillante...

- si claro - rueda los ojos por la clara mentira de la niña ya que no les llegaba ningún rayo de luz solar en ese espeso bosque

* * *

><p>- otra vez... - sin apartar su vista de la chica<p>

- Ion que tienes? - viéndole ¿preocupada?

- como sabes mi nombre? - recordando que nunca dijo como es que se llamaba

- ... - ella se queda en silencio solo observándolo

- "esos realmente son recuerdos? demo por que? el chico que veo con la princesa acaso soy yo? si es así... que soy de ella?"

- Ion estas aquí? - la puerta de la azotea es abierta dejando ver al peliazul que sorprendido se le queda viendo a la rubia

- debo irme... - dando unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás - Ioan, se que pronto recordaras todo... solo espero que eso no te hiera demasiado y que a quien amas te corresponda y no cambie al saber la verdad... - una triste sonrisa cursa por sus labios - por ahora te diré que tu y yo... nos une un lazo muy poderoso que no puede ser destruido - salta del tejado dejando a los chicos sumidos es sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: pronto pondre otras parejas , como GoenjixFubuki, KidouxFudou, etc.<strong>

**Inner: ojala comenten nos harian muy feliz ^^  
><strong>

**Haruhi: ahun asi, gracias por leer~~maple~~!**

**Bye~~maple~~!**


End file.
